1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support and stabilizing device for use with stationary recreational vehicles and trailers, and more particularly to an adjustable support and stabilizing device for recreational vehicles and trailers which substantially reduces vehicle movement as occupants move about the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Several kinds of recreational vehicles now provide users with a combination of living quarters and means of transportation. However, the suspension systems of fifth wheels, travel trailers, camping trailers, and motor homes, while maximizing safety and handling in transport, only secondarily provide comfort and stability while parked and in use. This is because the suspension systems must allow for a sufficient degree of motion independent of the axle or axles.
Over the years, many systems have been proposed to increase the stability of the living quarters while in stationary use. The most commonly used, corner jacks (either screw jacks, ratchet jacks, or scissor jacks) and vertical support stands, typically attach to or near to the exterior corners of the vehicle and extend directly perpendicular to the ground. The jacks or stands take the vehicle off the suspension system and thus reduce lateral and rocking movements caused by moving occupants. In design and function these systems are essentially identical to the conventional means for jacking up an automobile for changing a tire. However, they fail to provide adequate stability due to their own inherent vulnerability to lateral and forward and rearward forces.
More recent designs involve downwardly diverging lateral supports which connect to the vehicle above the suspension system. The lateral supports are typically connected at some point along their length to prevent them from separating. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,372 discloses a trailer stabilizing and leveling device comprising two support members pivotally connected to the underside of a trailer. The legs extend to the ground outward in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the trailer and can be raised from the ground into a retracted position by force means which tend to move the legs toward one another and which also maintain the legs in stabilizing and leveling contact with the ground.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,371 and 5,474,330 each disclose a support and stabilizing device having two elongated legs, at least one of which is extensible longitudinally. Each leg engages the vehicle frame above the suspension system and extends downwardly to the ground and outwardly relative to the other leg. The legs are interconnected at their lower extremity by a restraining member, preferably a chain, that provides tension between the legs and prevents them from separating.
While the known devices with outwardly diverging legs provide increased lateral stability over the jack or stand-type systems, each must either fasten to the underside of the vehicle, or consist of independently moving components and thus require considerable dexterity by one person or, more likely, two persons, to install.